Darkrai Season
by Nightmarishwriter
Summary: Okay! I decided to take a break and write a lemon... So what? Wanna fight about it?     Well anyway! This'll be another Darkrai X Darkrai story! I hope you enjoy!


Darkrai Lemon

I just felt like writing this so don't give me shit! I don't like writing them all the time! I did my SaiXKikyo pairing... Though I changed their looks...

I tried to do Darkrai mating habits...

Any way! I gave you a sweet little ending at this little fun story…

It's time for more Darkrai x Darkrai action!

Here we go!

A female darkrai slowly floated out of the darkened forest and into the field where many other darkrai have gathered.

This darkrai was different from others.

She had pretty rose red eyes and very sharp claws on her hands. Her collar was like a shiny's and she was shorter than other females which made her less desirable to other males of her species. She also wore a rose in her 'hair' to appease the males' smell when they came close.

Her eyes looked around the blackened field for a suitable male who whom would father the new generation of offspring. One thing she did noticed that there were much fewer darkrai then last year.

A male close by spotted her and quickly floated up to her smiling like as if he was in love with her.

She noticed the scars that ran over his eye and across his chest. 'A male with experience…' She thought smiling as floated up to him. The male quickly went still and he puffed out his chest to show off his muscles.

They were very well toned.

She was impressed, but what about the other parts. She began floating around him feeling him all over for any deformities. She found one on his left arm.

'A bone is twisted wrong and that meant he could pass it on to the offspring.' She thought floating away from the unsuitable male. The male let out a low hissed and floated back into the group of other females.

She floated for hours rejects males for some reason or another.

Some had deformities, others had too many scars which meant they were weak and unable to defend the hatchlings.

All of sudden something caught her eye.

A group of females were gathered around on single male who was looking utterly frustrated. The female quietly floated to the back of the female to watch.

"Move!" The very large male rumbled as he tried to get away from the group of crazed females. "PLEASE TAKE ME!" A female with a very long scar along her back said.

The male hissed and turned away saying with disgust. "I have already choos-"

The rose eyed darkrai quickly turned away not interested in the male. 'Too bad she thought. He would have been perfect for a mate…' She thought shaking her head.

A few hours later

It had been hours upon hours since she seen a male. When she looked around the field she noticed all males were paired with a female… But one…

A male with a horribly disfigured face that looks like it was burnt off was the last without a mate. Apparently all other females had rejected him because of that.

'Yuck!' She thought as she stared at him.

She must've caught his eye (literally he had just one eye) and he began to float over to her hopefully. The female stiffened as he got up to her close.

"H-Hello…" His raspy voice said as he examined her closely. The rose must've been very appealing to the disgusting male because he reached down and sniffed it wantingly. "Are you without a mate?" He asked looking down at her hopefully. The female flinched back at the acrid smell of his breath.

"Yes I am…" Her sweet voice finally said as she began to back away from him disgust. The male didn't seem daunted by her rejection towards him. "I am Sai… Who are you?" He asked reaching out to her hoping she wouldn't move away from him.

This time she didn't even move knowing that he was her last choice. "Kikyo…" She finally said after a few moments. With that the male quickly moved back with a wide grin spreading over his disfigured face.

Sai smiled and puffed out his chest revealing very,very toned muscles and he had no twisted or broken joints. It was all his face…. His body was absolutely wondrous.

Kikyo blinked in amazement at this wonder. Sai looked very pleased by her reaction moved closer to the surprised female.

When she finally got back to her senses the male was already upon her smiling. "Does that mean you want me?" The smug male breathed he wrapped his arms around her neck. Kikyo shuddered at the scent of his breath. "Y-you're the only male left." She said grudgingly.

Sai smiled and grabbed her hands. "Lets go… The new moon is almost over…" Kikyo closed her eyes and gulped knowing that she was making a big mistake by mating with him.

The disfigured male led her into the forest to quiet secluded spot far, far away from the others. Kikyo felt very awkward at this moment.

She was all alone with the unknown male, who could kill her as soon as he knew she was un willing.

Her instincts were screaming for her to flee from this male. Sai must've felt different because he was looking at her lustily.

"I am ready…" His raspy voice had become hoarse with want. Kikyo felt sick to her stomach and she floated away from him slightly. His cat like eyes had become narrowed as he moved to her. "I said I am ready…" Kikyo gulped and looked away, opening her thighs for his pokemonhood instinctively. She heard a chuckle from the male and she looked back towards him to see whats so funny.

"I am asking you to get on your knees and put me in your mouth…" He said as he noticed her confused but disguted look. "Now…" He growled pointing a clawed finger towards the ground.

Kikyo felt like she was going to hurl. 'What the hell is he talking about? That isn't normal!' She thought turning away from him in disgust.

A low hiss was emitted from the horrid male and he quickly grabbed the stick closest to him and he threw it at her head.

Kikyo fell over startled by the sudden act of violence from the ill-tempered male. Sai laughed at Kikyo and said impatiently. "I do not like it when females take their time… Now get on your knee or else…" He hissed as he moved his bottom part of his robe revealing his cock.

Kikyo gasped at the sight of his fully erect penis. It was at least fifteen inches! Three inches longer than a normal male she had seen many times before!

"Surprise?" Sai said smugly. "I am quiet large for my size… Now do you want me?" Kikyo looked up at him wide eyes and nodded slowly as she began to fell a sudden stirring in her belly.

His distorted face was twisted into a fearsome look as he stared at his won prize. "Perfect…" He walked over to her and shoved his pokemonhood into her face.

Kikyo flinched back as the smell of it hit her and she gagged slightly. It smelt like her hadn't washed in months!

Sai rolled his eyes and brought her mouth to the tip of it. "Now be a good girl and take it." Kikyo blushed and brought her mouth over the licked it gently tasting it and the precum that covered the tip.

Sai shudder and closed his eyes enjoying the feeling. "Yes…" He murmured as he placed a hand on the back of her head. Kikyo closed her eyes and licked the ring around the base of the tip making the male gasp in pleasure. "Put it in." He growl to her as he put pressure on the female's head. Kikyo shook her head and said as her unsureness reflected in her eyes. "T-This isn't normally how we ma-"

"I don't give a shit." The male said as he rubbed her head. "Now please me or else." Without warning he shoved her head down and she took the cock in fully.

Her gag reflex quickly ensued as it tried to remove the foreign object from her throat. Sai groaned as his head lulled from side to side at the feeling of her throat muscles massaging his penis. "Yes…." He hissed in her native language (not human). "Now suck…"

Kikyo closed her eyes and she began pulling her head up and down as if naturally she had been doing for her whole life. Sai grinned and helped Kikyo in her quest by pushing her head down every time she went down.

The taste of the male in her mouth excited her beyond her wildest imagination. A thing so diffrent from other times! Something so different... She shifted a little as she felt her lower regions become wet with want. She wanted him very badly.

"K-Kikyo…" The disfigured male said through gritted teeth. "P-Please don't stop."

Kikyo's rose colored eyes looked up at him as she continued to pleasure him orally. She noticed how his one eye kept twitching with every push she made and that a little bit of drool dribble out of the side of his mouth.

All of sudden he cried as his head threw back. "KIKYO! OH GOD YES!" He thrusted roughly all the way inside her throat and release his seed deep inside her throat.

Kikyo gasped at this sudden spray up known liquid and she tried to pull her head away but Sai's hand kept her in place. She was forced to take every drop of his intoxicating seed.

When he finished he pulled out and floated a bit away from her smiling gently. Kikyo fell forward gasping loudly as some of his seed spilled out of the side of her mouth.

"Kikyo…" He whispered hoarsely. "There is still you… It isn't over yet…" He let out his stilt like legs and went to his knees. Then pulled her to her knees smiling. Kikyo looked behind her sleeply as she felt his hand rub her ass sensationally.

Soon that hand slipped her "skirt" and touched her vigina gently. He began rubbing his hand up and down it smiling as he felt it's wetness. Kikyo let out a loud gasp of pleasure and whispered. "P-Please make me yours. Please…"

Sai narrowed his eyes and rubbed her feeling how wet she was. "Your very-very ready…" He whispered as he pulled the intoxicated female into his lap. Kikyo gasped when she felt the male's penis at her entrance.

"Ready?" He breathed to the young female. Kikyo nodded as her eyes closed ready for the pleasure that was about to come.

He trusted into her joining the two in one swift movement. He looked at the female reaction and shivered when he saw her eye flutter close. "Sai quit making me wait..." She murmured to him lustily. Sai's eyes widened at this and he smiled at this thought. He then began moving in and out of her not-so well used body.

Kikyo gasped as she felt pleasure course through her body. Her eyes closed in sheer bliss.

"I love you…" Kikyo whispered as pleasure made her light headed. All of sudden the male shuddered and she felt his seed spill into her.

Even though they mated for a few minutes, that was enough for her.

She gasped as he walls clenched around his pokemonhood, milking him for every last drop of his seed.

Sai whispered something that she couldn't hear. Even at their closeness…

A little while later the two were laying side by side in an embrace that only a true couple could share.

She felt

"I love you Kikyo…" Sai whispered as he rubbled his scarred cheek against her's as a sign of his love. Kikyo licked his scarred cheek and her eyes closed. "I love you too Sai…"

(a few months later)

"OOOO SAAAIIIII!" A familiar voice yelled from a room in their new hollow. Sai looked out from the bed he was making from old broken trees. "Yes?"

"Come here! I want you to see something!" Kikyo said in a sing song voice. Sai stood up and shook his head.

When he came in the room he nearly had a heart attack. "O-Oh my…" He murmured quietly.

Kikyo was laying on the bed he had made for her and her eggs. There was blood all over the white sheets from a few days ealier. But that didn't freak him out.

There in her arms was a small bundle which shifted and yawned in reaction to it's father's gasping.

"It's a girl…" Kikyo whispered happily as she petted the bundles head. Sai could feel a soft warmth fill his body.

"A-A girl?" He said in awe. Kikyo smiled and held out the small creature out to him.

He took it and smiled as he looked at his new child.

She had her mother's eyes nothing else but one thing…. She wasn't at all flawed nor was she small.

"She's beautiful…" Sai whispered as he stared at his daughter in awe. Kikyo closed her eyes and leaned back in the bed. "I know… I love you Sai…"

Sai blushed and held the young darkrai against his chest. "I love you too…"

The hatchling reached up and touched her father's face awwwing. Sai smiled and nuzzled her gently. "Hello little one…"

The end!


End file.
